


Things Magnus Bane Lost In The Fire (And The Things He Didn't)

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [12]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fire, Fluff, Happy Ending, I sincerely apologize, Kissing, Lists, M/M, Malec, Songfic, alec is just awesome, just adorable fluff, magnus now hates the fey, magnus' apartment just got burned, random tags present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then the couple heard the Chairman purr, making them laugh. Okay, glad was a complete understatement on what he's feeling about him not losing the Shadowhunter in the fire. But he'll think about the proper term someday. He's just too busy enjoying the moment with his beloved Alexander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Magnus Bane Lost In The Fire (And The Things He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by the song "The Things We Lost In The Fire" by Bastille.
> 
> Before you read, I apologize beforehand that maybe Magnus' apartment has wards to prevent fires. And that Alec has fireproof runes and stuff.
> 
> Sooo, okay I hope you enjoy the story.

 It was during the midnight hours of Saturday did Magnus had the time (and will) to make a list of the things he had lost during the fire that a fey casted to engulf his entire apartment. It was infuriatingly idiotic, in the warlock's own opinion.

 It was during a meeting with a group of fey, who wanted him to summon an ample amount of Ravener demons to attack a rival group of fey. It was a tiring thing to do and Magnus wanted to have lesser amount of dealings that involves demons. (And he didn't want to burden his lovely Shadowhunter with more workload. As well as he could probably get hurt hunting them. Oh, that will be dreadful.) So, he devised a plan. Though the fey were known for their impeccable skills of trickery, he still managed to have the deal leaning towards his benefit. Yes, it was stupid of him to dare to trick the trickster, but he couldn't help it. Magnus Bane was a warlock, a trickster in its own way. But he had no idea that the fey were stupid creatures (more stupid than himself), opting to make truth of their threat towards him.

 The moment he headed back towards the lovely confines of his apartment, one of the fey --a pixie with blinding green hair-- screamed at the top of her lungs the words: "You're going to pay for this, Magnus Bane. I will burn that apartment of yours and we'll see who's going to be smirking. I swear it."

 Magnus had not kept into mind the threat. It was a meaningless one that will not come true whatsoever. Because who in their right mind would threat a warlock, most especially a cunning one like Magnus? Well, probably that female fey that led the group he met up with.

 Now, the warlock was sprawled on top of his new bright pink couch, listing all the things he had lost on that fateful day. He summoned a pencil and a pad of paper, charming the writing instrument to pen the words that come out of his mouth.

 "The things I have lost in the fire." Magnus began.

 He then let his mind wander over the things he had before he left his apartment to meet up with those crazed group of fey. His hand was absent-mindedly rubbing on the backrest, familiarizing itself with the texture of the new material.

 "First bullet: furniture." Magnus said lazily.

 As he spoke, the pencil jotted down those three words in the very same cursive handwriting as the warlock. He let out a sigh, already getting bored with the tedious job. Magnus Bane wasn't created to enjoy tedious jobs. So, he stood up and went over towards the kitchen, the pencil and paper following suit along with Chairman Meow. If he was going to do this all night, he should be having a drink in his hand.

 He went to his drinks cabinet to make himself a wonderful concoction. Maybe somethings that includes unicorn tears. He looked over on what he had, surprised to see little to nothing at all. He ran a hand through his gelled up hair and sighed. He had forgotten to look for his lost things to make potions and such, as well as his drinks.

 "Second bullet: magical ingredients." He said with frown.

 He sighed yet again, a little too much for his liking. This is the sign of how bored and dismayed he was. It wasn't like Magnus, being bored and in dismay. He should be having fun and not being in the doldrums. He now went to his bedroom, in favour of not getting entirely bored, and then becoming lazy, making him not do his job immediately. The moment he will finish, he might probably throw a party. (No one would really care on why he was throwing a party. As long as it's a good one, no one would pry.)

 When he entered his now refurbished room, his disappointment was evident. He sat down at the end of his black hardwood bed, a small frown still plastered on his face. It's not that he didn't like his new room that was in a black and white theme (which was quite elegant if he may add), it's just that he lost a lot of his favorite things in it. One example is the canary yellow bedspread he simply adored. It was slightly old and a little worn out, but Magnus continued on using it (and it wasn't obvious on how old it really was). It was also one of Alexander's favorite things in his room, though he just doesn't want to admit it to him. But it was clear to see in the warlock's eyes. How the Shadowhunter just sighs in content the moment he lays down on the bed. As well as the one time he asked him to summon it to his bedroom in the Institute when they both had to stay there, saying that he missed the comfort of it and it feels just like home. He sighed at the memory (he should really stop sighing or he'll bum himself more), tracing randomly on his new zebra-patterened bedspread.

 He then stood up to make his way towards his walk-in closet. Now, the sight inside completely bummed his mood. The moment he set his eyes on it, he knew there were a few articles, which he really loved, were missing and burned to crisps.

 "Third bullet: clothes." Magnus nearly growled, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

 As if the pencil could sense the anger and hatred boiling inside of the warlock, the once fluid motion became a little aggressive. Those fey were about to really cross the borderline. You can call Magnus names; wreck his furniture; accuse him of things; threat him, but you never mess with his wardrobe (and, of course, his dear Chariman and his beloved Alexander).

 He let out a huff and shut the door with a loud bang. Okay, probably listing the things he lost was not a good idea. As he went back to the living room, wanting to watch a little bit of television before he completely ignores the tedious job he is currently doing, the doorbell rang. He looked over at his clock, seeing that it was a few minutes pass one in the morning. He immediately had the idea on who it was behind the door, and he couldn't stop the smile from forming.

 With a few long strides, he was now at his door about to open it. The moment he did, his bright golden-green eyes met with tired sapphire ones. A smile crept up on Alec's cheeks the moment his eyes laid on his lover.

 "Didn't think that you'd still be awake."

 "Yet you still rang the doorbell."

 Alec let out a soft chuckle as he walked inside the threshold, removing his muddy boots and his bloodied gear, which ruined the new carpet. (But Magnus didn't really care anymore.) He gave the warlock a small peck on the cheek, smile still plastered on his lovely face.

 "Well, maybe I was hoping that you would be. I would really like to see you before I collapse on your couch again."

 Magnus laughed at that. With all the things he had lost, he couldn't imagine a life without Alec. Without the love of his life. It was great timing really, that Jace decided to train with Alec on that fateful day. If he hadn't, maybe Magnus would be in his wake, which he wouldn't like at all. He'll miss the playful banters they have over small things like clothes and what movies to watch. He'll miss the loving touches the younger gives during the times they weren't busy. All the kisses and caresses. He'll miss those adorable blushes and dazzling blue eyes, as well as that scarred alabaster skin that he loves to mark. He should probably thank the blonde someday (though he might not know as to why). But that doesn't mean that he would.

 Magnus took a step closer towards the Shadowhunter, closing the distance between them. He ducked down slightly, meeting the younger's pink chapped lips. It was a soft kiss, beautiful and loving and just perfect. Alec was perfect. Then they pulled apart, lips still ghosting over each other. It was Alec that broke the wonderful silence.

 "What was that for?" He whispered, breath mingling with his lover.

 His endearing blush was coloring his cheeks, making the warlock smile and warmth spread across his chest. He just really loves the blue eyed boy in front of him. And he was just so happy in seeing his beloved.

 "I'm just glad that I didn't lose you, Alexander. I'm glad that you're the only thing I didn't lose in the fire."

 Then he felt a ball of fluff wove through his legs, not really ruining the moment. It just made the warlock laugh. It was like he was being reminded that he had forgotten about his Chairman. As if Alec had read his mind, he had spoken in place for his cat.

 "I think that you've forgotten Chairman, Mags."

 "Alright. I'm glad that I hadn't lost the both of you in the fire."

 Then the couple heard the Chairman purr, making them laugh. Okay, glad was a complete understatement on what he's feeling about him not losing the Shadowhunter in the fire. But he'll think about the proper term someday. He's just too busy enjoying the moment with his beloved Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to drop a comment, kudos, request, etc. It is highly appreciated


End file.
